The present disclosure relates to interconnect technology. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to interconnect technology used in electrical and optical systems.
Recently, there has been unprecedented growth in communication networks. In such highly competitive markets, network providers continuously struggle to find better ways to improve the quality of service at a lower cost.
One way in which network providers have tried to improve the quality of service while reducing cost has been to deploy high density interconnect panels. Data, voice, and other communication networks are increasingly using interconnect to carry information. High-density panels are designed to consolidate the increasing volume of interconnections necessary to support the fast-growing networks into a compacted form factor, thereby increasing quality of service and decreasing costs such as floor space and support overhead. However, the deployment of high-density interconnect panels has not fully realized the stated goals.
In communication networks, such as data centers and switching networks, numerous interconnections between mating connectors are compacted into high-density panels. Panel and connector manufacturers optimize for such high densities by shrinking the connector size and/or the spacing between adjacent connectors on the panel. While both approaches are effective ways by which to increase the panel connector density, shrinking the connector size and/or spacing increases the support cost and diminishes the quality of service.
A cable is generally constructed using a transmission medium such as an optical fiber or an electrical conductor. An electrical conductor is generally a copper wire configured to carry electrical power. An optical fiber is generally a glass fiber configured to carry light. Individual cables may be grouped into a line capable of carrying large amounts of data simultaneously. When constructing a communication network, a cable assembly typically includes a jacket to protect the underlying cable, and terminating connectors at each end of the cable. These terminating connectors may be used to optically and/or electrically couple a first cable assembly to a mating connector of a second cable assembly.
A typical connector may include a latching mechanism adapted to lock the engagement of a latching connector with a mating connector, and a release mechanism adapted to disengage the first latching connector from the mating connector. In the engaged configuration, an operator may disengage the engaged connectors by applying a vertical force upon the release mechanism by squeezing the release mechanism between the operator's thumb and forefinger.
In a high-density panel configuration, adjacent connectors and cable assemblies obstruct access to the individual release mechanisms. This physical obstruction impedes the ability for the operator to minimize the stresses applied to the cables and connectors. For example, these stresses may be applied when the user reaches into a dense group of connectors and pushes aside surrounding optical fibers and connectors to access an individual connector release mechanism with the thumb and forefinger. Overstressing the cables and connectors may introduce latent defects, compromise the integrity and/or reliability of the terminations, and potentially cause serious disruptions to the network performance.
While an operator may attempt to use a tool, such as a screwdriver, to reach into the dense group of connectors, and activate the release mechanism, the adjacent cables and connectors can obstruct the operator's line of sight, making it difficult to guide the tool to the release mechanism without pushing aside the surrounding cables. Moreover, even when the operator has a clear line of sight, guiding the tool to the release mechanism is a time consuming process. Therefore using a tool is not effective at reducing support time and increasing the quality of service.
Quality of service and support time is further disadvantaged by exposure of the cable termination to the surrounding environment, and vulnerability of being scratched, chipped, cracked, or otherwise damaged by dust particles, grease, contaminants, and other foreign objects when the operator disengages the release mechanism. Such damage to the cable may potentially cause serious disruption to the network performance. While dust covers may be used to prevent such damage, small and loose hardware, such as dust covers, bears the tendency to become lost, misplaced, or otherwise not easily accessible to the operator when it is needed.